Inseparable
by Rejhan
Summary: After CoG. Magnus has been having troubling thoughts about the future, culminating in a heated argument with Alec that ends with the Shadowhunter leaving. Will he come back? Or is this the end? Alec/Magnus one shot!


Author's Note – So I've written two fics so far that focused on funny and light-hearted situations, and whilst I adore them both, I really wanted to do something a bit more serious with Magnus and Alec. I think that their relationship does have a far more serious side to it, and I do wonder if either one of them has thought much about their own future as a couple. So, this story is the result of that train of thought. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Inseparable**

Magnus Bane hadn't slept all night, and as the sun started to pour in through his bedroom window, the depressed warlock flicked a finger and caused the heavy drapes to close, stifling the intruding sunlight. He wasn't in the mood for such brilliance that morning. In fact, he wasn't sure if he could ever appreciate such brilliance again after what had happened last night.

'Last night,' Magnus thought with a wistful sigh, rolling over and half burying his face in the folds of blanket. Closing his cat-like eyes, he tried to block out his own memories; tried to ignore those brilliant blue eyes that had been so full of hurt and anger.

As Chairman Meow jumped up onto the bed, Magnus reached out and pulled the little furball close. Purring like an engine, the little cat curled up against the warlock's chest, resting her head on his arm. Despite his mood, Magnus soon found his glitter-encrusted eyelids closing as sleep eventually won out.

0.0

_Five hours earlier_

It was an hour past midnight, and Alec Lightwood stood on the sidewalk for a moment, waving goodbye to Jace Wayland as the golden haired Shadowhunter headed back towards the Institute. He was still cradling his right arm against his chest, and Alec could just imagine the look on his girlfriend's face when he finally showed up. Indeed, Clary Fray was probably going to rip him a new one, and not just for coming home injured. Both boys had run off after promising Clary that she could come with them this time, and Alec chuckled as images of the angry redhead filled his mind.

Turning away from the retreating figure of Jace, Alec opened the door and started up the stairs to the apartment that he shared with Magnus, limping and wincing as his full weight came down on his left ankle. Jace wasn't the only one sporting injuries that night, as even though they had used healing runes on the more serious injuries, they were both still covered in minor cuts and bruises, and Alec was certain that his ankle was twisted. Jace had dislocated his shoulder in the skirmish, and had abused Alec to no end when the older Shadowhunter had popped it back in for him, yet not much could be done about Alec's ankle. As he slowly made his way up to the apartment, leaning heavily on the handrail, he was hoping that Magnus would perhaps ice it for him.

Finally reaching the door, Alec slipped his key into the lock and pushed the door open. It was such a natural thing to do, and yet the fact that he could just walk in at one in the morning still made him smile. Alec had been living with the warlock for two years now, and yet every time he thought about it, this simple fact still sent a thrill down his spine.

"I'm home. Sorry I'm so late," he called out, looking around in the dark for Magnus. There was a light coming from underneath the bedroom door, and with a smile, Alec limped over towards it. Yet he wasn't even halfway there before the door flew open, revealing the robed figure of Magnus Bane. He was wearing a satin kimono that looked like a splash of colour that matched the glitter around his cat-like eyes. His hair – much to Alec's delight – had been left down in a silken mass of dark strands. He wanted to run his hand through that soft hair, yet the frown on Magnus's face stopped him from approaching.

"What happened to you?" the warlock exclaimed, taking in the Shadowhunter's scratched face, torn clothes and dried blood. Alec shrugged before carefully making his way to the couch, and Magnus gasped. "And you're limping! What on earth have you been doing?"

"I went out hunting with Jace, and things sort of got out of hand," Alec replied in an offhand manner, yet Magnus didn't think there was anything offhand about it at all.

"You look like you were almost killed!" he exclaimed, and Alec sighed.

"It's no big deal. Just a few cuts and bruises, and a twisted ankle. I'll be fine," he assured him, yet Magnus didn't look convinced.

"Maybe you'll be fine this time, but what about next time? I don't want to sound like a nagging housewife, but Alec, you need to be more careful."

"It's not like I went out alone. Jace was with me," Alec pointed out, and Magnus sighed.

"That's hardly a comforting thought," he said. "Jace has a rather spectacular knack for picking the worst possible fights to get involved in, and whilst you are a rather good Shadowhunter, we both know that Jace is very hard to keep up with," Magnus added, and Alec frowned at him.

"What, exactly, are you trying to say?" he asked in a cold tone of voice, glaring at the warlock with his piercing blue eyes.

"What I'm saying is that there's a good reason why you Nephilim die before you can grow old – you hunt until it kills you, and you think it's all great and honourable to do so."

"Isn't it?" Alec shot back, feeling genuinely angry now. "Shadowhunters put their lives on the line to protect this world-"

"And be damned the ones they leave behind when they die!" Magnus suddenly yelled, interrupting the boy. "Do you think that this doesn't cross my mind every time you go out on a hunt with Jace, or Isabelle, or Clary? I have to live with eternity, and with the knowledge that one day you won't be here anymore, and dammit Alec, you seem determined to bring that day into reality a lot quicker than it needs to be!" he finished, and for a moment silence settled over the pair, before Alec broke it with a cold and angry voice.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to be a Shadowhunter anymore? Because I can't do that," he said, hearing his voice become louder as his emotions got in the way. "I can't stop being what I am!"

"And I can't keep worrying about you every night that you're not here!" Magnus shot back, just as angry and emotional. "Why do I even bother when you, you stupid little mortal, won't even lift a finger to help prolong your own life? Tell me that, Alec. Why do I even bother with you?" he yelled, glaring accusingly at the boy who had so completely stolen his heart.

"I don't know, why do you bother with me?" Alec finally said in a forcibly even tone of a voice. "Obviously, your life would be a lot easier if this stupid little mortal wasn't in it," he spat, before he stood up and stalked his way – as fast as he could on his bad ankle – towards the door, disappearing out of the apartment before Magnus could say anything in response.

0.0

It was the sound of a door opening that finally dragged Magnus back to consciousness, yet with a groan he screwed his eyes closed once more and dug his face back into the blankets. Chairman Meow was no longer sleeping next to him, yet the space on the bed was still warm, meaning that she hadn't been gone long. Whatever. Magnus didn't care.

"Hey kitty," a quiet voice said from the other room, and Magnus could hear the contented purr of his cat. Traitor. The warlock was about to flick the bedroom door closed with a spark of magic when he heard a pair of feet pad their way across his carpet and enter the room. A weight settled on the end of the bed, yet Magnus didn't look up. He was still angry, and dammit, he wanted to sulk.

"Magnus?" that quiet voice said, and the warlock stubbornly refused to answer, even though the sound of his own name coming from those lips sent a thrill of delight through his body. "Are you still mad with me?"

Magnus thought about it for a moment. "Yes," he finally said in a clipped voice, and he heard a sigh come from the end of the bed, before the weight shifted and he could sense him moving closer.

"Can you look at me please?" he asked, and Magnus hesitated for a moment before he finally rolled over onto his back, meeting those perfect blue eyes that he loved so much. Alec was kneeling on the bed, still wearing the same scratched-up black jeans and shirt that he had been in last night, and yet the cuts and bruises seemed to have vanished. No doubt the healing rune had been used again, making his face perfect once more. Even his ankle must be healed, as Alec was sitting on his left foot with seemingly no pain.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked with a sigh, and Alec looked down at him with earnest adoration.

"I want us to not be fighting anymore. I want us to forget about last night, and pretend that it never happened," he said, and again Magnus sighed.

"But I can't do that," he said, raising a hand to his forehead as his eyes closed. "Lately I've had this uncontrollable fear that you're going to disappear on me, and I can't seem to shake it," he added, before his eyes opened and turned to look at Alec with sudden seriousness. "You're not the first Shadowhunter that I have become well acquainted with, although you are the first to have so completely stolen my affections. I have known others before you, and I have watched them live their lives, and I have been there on the day where they simply were not around anymore. And it hurts, and people cry and mourn their loss, yet there is nothing that I can do about it. I have all of this magic at my disposal, and yet I'm terrified that one day it will be you that I have to bury; you that I will never get to see again, and no amount of magic that I may possess can ever change that fact," he finished with a slight catch in his voice, and Alec gently reached out to brush a strand of his glossy hair off of his face.

"That may be true, but I'm here right now, Magnus," he said, and again the sound of his name made him close his eyes in silent delight. "Whether all we will ever have were these past two years, or whether we still have the next fifty ahead of us, it doesn't matter to me. It's true, I might not make it to twenty-one, even though that's only a year away. But then again, I might live to be one hundred and one. We can't know what's going to happen tomorrow, so I don't want to worry about it," he finished, leaning over so that his face was so close to Magnus's that the warlock could feel his breath on his skin.

"I don't want you to disappear," Magnus said in a quiet voice, and Alec smiled, moving his hands so that one was on either side of the warlock's face, and he planted his left knee between his legs, lowering his face down so that they were only inches apart.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, before closing the distance between them with a kiss that made Magnus groan deep in his throat. Alec pulled away after a moment, flashing the warlock a brilliant smile. "I can't promise you eternity, but I can promise you right here and right now. So let's not waste it, okay?" he added, and Magnus nodded before he reached up and looped his fingers through the belt loops on Alec's jeans, pulling the young Shadowhunter closer.

Alec dropped down onto his forearms, leaving his hands free to become tangled in Magnus's hair. He loved it when the warlock left his hair down, and grabbing a fist full, he met Magnus's lips once more. A hand snaked its way across the small of his back, and Alec shuddered at the light touch as his lips kissed their way across the warlock's cheek, before he buried his face against his neck, gently biting the soft skin near his throat.

"Alec," Magnus gasped with delight, and the Shadowhunter grinned, pulling back slightly so that he could see his lover's cat-like eyes. The look of complete and unguarded love that he saw there made him tremble in delight as he gently kissed Magnus's forehead.

"I haven't been able to sleep a wink since I left here last night," Alec admitted, before lowering himself down so that he could rest his face on Magnus's chest. "I can't seem to sleep properly without you near me," he added as the warlock wrapped both arms around him, holding him close.

"Then I guess that you'll just have to stay here," Magnus said, and Alec could hear the smile that was in his voice. "Eternity be damned, because I don't want to let you go, Alexander Lightwood," he added, kissing the top of his head, and Alec smiled as he snuggled closer, relieved to know that, whatever had been said the night before, it hadn't changed what they both felt for one another.

As the sun sat low in the afternoon sky outside, inside Magnus's apartment neither one noticed due to the heavy drapes that were still pulled tightly shut. As Alec drifted off to sleep, Magnus held the young Shadowhunter and gently stroked his hair, content for the moment that all was well within his world. He knew that – hopefully far into the future – the dreaded day of parting was still there, yet as with most things that he didn't like, Magnus Bane turned a blind eye to it. He had Alec in his arms, and he was happy in this blissful moment of his life.

**The End**


End file.
